Legend Of Charmed Saison 1
by LegendOfCharmed
Summary: Legend of Charmed était un forum RPG basé sur la série Charmed. Le résumé des saisons 1, 2 et 3 m'appartiennent en partie mais sont également la propriété des fondateurs du forum Chris Halliwell et Prue Halliwell, ainsi que des admins qui ont suivi et de tous les membres du forum qui ont inventés des personnages et fait vivre l'histoire qui a évoluée en fonction d'eux.


**1.01 Résurrection (Part. I )/ A New Hope (Part. I)**

Deux mois ont passé depuis que Phoebe est partie reigner avec Cole sur le Royaume des Enfers, brisant ainsi le pouvoir des 3. Sans pouvoirs, Piper et Paige ont perdu toute confiance en elle et les rudiments de base de la Magie ne suffisent plus à contrer les attaques incessantes des démons, envoyés par Cole dans le dos de Phoebe. Inquiets de cette situation catastrophique pour le Bien, les Fondateurs prennent une décision historique : ressusciter la défunte Prue pour rétablir le pouvoir des 3. Après de longues négociations avec les Anciens, et de nombreux rites, Prue est ramenée sur Terre. Dépaysée par rapport au sentiment de paix et de bonheur qu'elle avait aux Cieux, Prue va devoir faire face à un monde lui paraissant chaotique...

 **1.02 Résurrection (Part. II )/ A New Hope (Part. II)**

Prue est revenue au manoir où ne résident plus que Piper et Paige, totale inconnue pour la «revenante ». Mais les retrouvailles bouleversantes pour Piper sont de courte durée, et abrégées par la venue de Phoebe, qui n'ayant pas totalement rompu avec son côté de sorcière, ne peux se résoudre à laisser un innocent mourir, même s'il représente un danger pour la crédibilité de Cole en tant que Source. Restée muette, en découvrant que sa sœur aînée était de retour, elle quitte prématurément sa famille afin de se réfugier en Enfer, où la Prophétesse s'exécute à la lourde tâche de lui rappeler son rang.  
Pendant ce temps au manoir, alors que Piper tente de ramenait Phoebe en concoctant diverses potions, Prue tente de prendre ses marques et décide de faire plus ample connaissance avec Paige, la petite dernière, dont elle ne connaît absolument rien. : la rencontre à lieu dans une ambiance assez pesante.

 **1.03 Echec au Roi**

Déjà deux semaines que Prue à fait son retour parmi les vivants, et les problèmes ne font que s'accumuler. Victime d'une dépression Piper sombre dans l'alcoolisme depuis qu'une énième mauvaise nouvelle s'est abattue sur elle : Léo est partit rejoindre les Fondateurs et ainsi s'isole de sa famille ; et Paige fait tout son possible pour l'épauler comme il se doit. Exaspérée par l'attitude de sa première sœur, Prue décide de se rendre en Enfer, avec pour seules armes ses pouvoirs et quelques potions, afin de s'entretenir avec Phoebe et tenter une nouvelle fois de lui faire entendre raison. L'entretient vire à l'affront et les deux sœurs remettent sur la table le passé. Mais si la solution était ici ? Si la force et l'unité des Halliwell ne se trouvaient non plus dans les liens du sang mais dans l'histoire ? Les négociations se poursuivent pendant de longues minutes avant que Phoebe, se résolve à rejoindre le Bien. Traumatisée par la trahison qu'elle vient de faire à l'homme de sa vie, elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur sa famille. Tout semble donc être revenu à la normale chez les sœurs Halliwell. Tout ? Non, rongée par la rancœur, Piper décide de se rendre seule et en pleine nuit chez Cole, afin de se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute. Encaissant les répliques de son adversaire destinées à la déstabiliser, elle récite une puissante incantation destinée à se débarrasser de la Source. Après la mini déflagration qui consuma une bonne partie des lieux, elle retourna au manoir, satisfaite d'avoir mener à bien sa mission.

 **1.04 Qui suis-je ?**

Tard dans la nuit, un homme sort des décombres de son luxueux appartement : Cole Turner n'a pas disparu comme Piper le pensait, car la formule nécessitait un pouvoir plus puissant que celui détenu par une seule sorcière. Après avoir erré dans les lieux, il se décida à partir à la recherche de son passé avec pour seules indications quelques papiers et une photo de lui et de Phoebe…  
A Prescott Street, la vie reprend peu à peu son cours. Mais ce calme est de coutre durée lorsque Léo, qui a pleinement pris ses fonctions de fondateur, présente aux sœurs leur nouvel être de lumière, en la personne du mystérieux Chris Perry. Dès lors il s'exécute à leur faire combattre une multitude de démons si bien que lassées, nos sorcières commencent à s'interroger sur les raisons d'un tel engouement au combat. Pris au piège sous le regard inquisiteur du clan Halliwell, Chris leur révéla qu'il venait d'un futur ou Wyatt faisait renier le Mal, et qu'il avait pour mission de le protéger contre le démon qui allait s'en prendre à lui afin d'obtenir un futur meilleur.  
En soirée, Cole apparaît sur le seuil du manoir, à la totale incrédulité de ses résidants.

 **Suite soon.**


End file.
